


Loss

by Greggles_Lestrade



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Poor Loki, Sad Loki, Sadness, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/Greggles_Lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loses something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This sadness was written for Nanowrimo.

Sometimes Loki wished he wasn’t so good at keeping secrets. Now he was going into battle with said secret.   
“I have heard you are not going into battle with us, Brother.” Thor walked up behind him, although Loki could hear him coming from across the castle. “Is this so? Why is this so? Why do you not fight by my side, Loki?“  
Loki didn’t turn to him, but rather continued cleaning his throwing knives. “Does it really matter Thor? You have plenty of good warriors by your side.”   
Thor grabbed his brother’s arm, stopping him in his tracks and making Loki look him in the eyes. It was impossible for Loki to flee after he had locked eyes with his brother. “I want you by my side. You. No one else, Loki.” Loki had to look away, not wanting to tell his brother why he couldn’t fight, but finding no other excuse that he would believe. Despite being the God of Lies, as many know him, Loki could not find it in himself to lie to his brother. “Loki?”  
“Brother I…I do not know why those rumours were passed around, but I do intend to fight with you in this battle.” With that, Thor grinned widely, grabbing Loki by the upper arms and shaking him lovingly. Loki managed to give his brother a smile before Thor started off again, leaving the room with great strides.   
Loki fell gently to the floor in distress and he wept. 

The next day they were riding into battle, Thor at the front and Loki by his side. Behind them were the warriors three and Sif, as well as some others that signed up to join the crusade. “Brother,” Loki began, trying to turn away from the cold north wind, the wind some say, brought death. Thor turned to him. “Brother I think this is a bad omen. The way is clearly blocked and covered with snow, we should probably save this venture until spring.”  
“They would expect us to wait until the snow thawed. Is it not your manner to strike when the enemy least expects?” Thor said, still riding his pure white horse.  
“Yes, but-”  
“Then what is the problem, Loki? Ever since the beginning of this venture, you have only discussed the plans with distain. What could possibly be giving you such horrid emotions about this journey?” The group had stopped now, right in front of the large, snow filled pass.   
“It is nothing of import.” Loki said, shaking off the sick feeling in his gut. “You are the greater warrior, you have better instincts about this. We should continue.” He said, patting his black horse, giving both the rider and the horse some comfort.   
Thor nodded and they were moving again. Once they were inside the ravine, all was quiet except the sound of horse hooves echoing throughout the canyon. Loki looked at the walls with fear in his eyes. “Don’t worry, brother.” Thor said in his thundering voice, shaking the very walls of the cavern. “Even if the walls start to come down, our horses can outrun anything.”  
“Yes, but we would be trapped on the other side.” Loki countered. Still they continued to move.   
“I’m sure you can use your magic craft to find a way out.” Thor said nonchalantly.   
“I do wish you would take this more seriously than you are, Thor.” Loki muttered, “There is no advantages to having you dead by the end of this.” He sighed and rolled his eyes but his brother didn’t notice, of course.   
Luckily they made it out the other side alive and unharmed. Loki didn’t think that would happen again so smoothly. Unfortunately for them, there was an ambush waiting on the other side.   
“Attack.” Thor yelled, jumping off of his horse and slaying three trolls in one blow. The horses were scared away by the attack, yet it was no matter everyone was already dismounted and fighting by the time they fled.   
“I told you this was a bad idea, Thor!“ Loki said, stabbing two trolls coming at him. “I work better far away!”   
“Then get far away!“ Thor roared, batting at the trolls as they ran at him. He laughed as he slaughtered another three in a row. “This is quite fun!“ He laughed over the chaos.  
Loki, on the the other hand, was not laughing, he was looking for a place to hide until the fighting subsided. He ran, looking back occasionally, and found a large crack in the rock to hide in. There he let out a shaky breath.   
The battle ended with a solid ‘thunk’ of the last troll hitting the ground. Loki peered out of the crack hesitantly. Thor was walking over the wreckage of the battle as Loki slipped out of the crack in the cliff.   
“Brother!” Thor said, walking swiftly over to him and pulling him into a tight hug, “When I did not see you after the battle, I feared the worst!” Loki patted him on the back soothingly, “I am so glad you are okay.”   
“As am I, brother.” Loki said, as Thor placed him safely on the ground after the hug. “Now.” He said turning and addressing the rest of the group. “THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS.” They all cheered, except Loki. “Now where are the horses?“ He said, looking around. Loki sighed.

A few hours later, they were at an icy castle that stretched towards the sky. “This is it.“ Thor said, astride his horse. “We should be able to walk right in-” Suddenly, about fifteen hulking soldiers exited the castle, moving quickly towards the group.   
“Wonderful.” Loki breathed and muttered a spell, sending a thousand arrows raining down on the advancing warriors. It did nothing to stop their advancements.   
“Ready your weapons.” Thor yelled, jumping off his horse and raising his hammer. Loki climbed off his horse carefully, while the others jumped off, readying themselves for battle.   
Loki started throwing his knives, again not effecting the soldiers, while Thor and the rest charged at them, meeting the oncoming soldiers in a clash of steel. While they were otherwise occupied, a soldier managed to slink past, coming straight for Loki.  
“No.” Loki whispered, throwing everything he had at the threat: knives, spells, rocks. Nothing stopped the force, slamming into Loki, throwing him back ten feet onto a hard snow bank. With a great heave of power, he blasted the soldier high up in the air then exploding.   
The battle was soon over. They had won. Loki lay in the snow bank, rubbing his stomach and thinking of what never would be.


End file.
